


Halloween

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Halloween

Late on the 31st, I go out on the porch to blow out our jack-o-lantern. I turn back and close the door. As I do I hear a knock.  
I re open the door to hear "trick or treat"  
Stood on the doorstep is no normal trick or treater but my baby girl.  
You've dressed up as a steampunk slut for me.  
I guess in that case it will have to be a treat. 

Come inside little one.

You follow my lead and come into the living room. You sit down and I join you. 

I begin to run my hand up your leg and up your skirt  
Do you want your treat now? 

Yes please!

Ok I un button my trousers.

Here you go you can suck on this lolly pop. I say as I pull out my hard dick. 

You go straight to it sucking and trying to get your savoury treat out of it.  
You suck hard and run your fingers over my balls. 

I push you back and begin to finger you I rub your clit and push more and more inside you

So how about that trick now? 

Huh? You squeak confused 

I pull out the remote for your egg 

No..., how? You say shocked and worried. 

I switch it on and instantly make you crazy. 

You instantly flood and need fucked 

I lift you on top of me and start fucking you hard. You're riding me and taking it all. 

I push you down you the floor and you start to suck again. I'm quickly brought to orgasm and I coat your tongue.  
Good girl I say as you climb back up onto the sofa.


End file.
